Fast car
by xXxSconesxXx
Summary: We have to make a decision. Leave tonight, or live and die this way. USUK romance, Human AU, late teen, early aduthood. Rating T


**Just something small I threw together for a friend of mine. She asked me to make an USUK fanfic based on the song Fast car. **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia **

**Rating: T**

**Song: Fast car - Tracy Chapman**

**There's not really any warnings in this one. Maybe boyxboy romance, gay, yaoi. If you understand what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the character or the anime. **

* * *

Arthur remembered it as if it was yesterday. Arthur Kirkland was originally born in England, but moved to America with his family when he was young. He managed to keep the accent though. It was the only thing he had left from his home country. His family and himself didn't live on the streets, but weren't rich either. In all honestly, they didn't have anything. They had moved to a small town, everybody knew each other here, so Arthur felt quite left out of the crowd at school at first, later work as well. When he was older, another kid moved here. His name was Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. The teen never bothered telling what the F was for, and Arthur never bothered asking. They hung out, became friends, later also lovers when that time came. Most people in this town disapproved of their relationship. Arthur never cared, he loved Alfred. Alfred loved him too, he said. Dearly.

Arthur's father lived with the bottle. He would be drinking all day, all night. But he never got violent. He never hurt anyone. The Brit's mother left. She wanted more from life than Arthur's father could give. His father never got over it, and that's when the bottle came. He didn't have a job, so it was all up to Arthur if they would be keeping the house. His father would often say his body was too old for working. Arthur always replied his body was too young to look like this. But somebody needed to take care of him. So Arthur quit school and started working instead.

If it was one thing Alfred had that nobody else had, it was his car. A red car. A fast car. In early adulthood the question came. Should they drive away, never come back? It was tempting. It was a chance to start all over.

They had to make a decision: Leave tonight, or live and die this way.

Arthur had been working at a convenience store to save up money. Both to keep the house, and to drive away with Alfred. The day they did so was on Alfred's birthday. They had planned out everything. The couple wouldn't go far, just right across the border and into the city. There they'd get jobs, pay everything. To start off, they'd buy in the shelter until they could afford a big house, and they'd be living in the suburbs. Start a family. Get married. Alfred and Arthur loved each other, there was no doubt.

Alfred had a fast car. Arthur felt like he was drunk when his lover drove. The American had his arms wrapped around the Brit's shoulder, and Arthur felt for once like he belonged. It felt like he belonged in Alfred's arm. Arthur offered a smile, and Alfred just grinned like the happy-go-lucky goofball he was.

Arthur felt like he could be someone. Like he could be someone to Alfred.

They found somewhere to stay in the city. Arthur had gotten a job in the marked. He worked as a checkout boy. Didn't get paid a lot, but it was the only job he could get. Alfred didn't have any, but the American said he'd keep on looking. On their spare time, they'd go cruising to entertain themselves. Look at the city, sneak into the pools, bath alone just in each other's arms. Where Arthur felt he belonged. They stayed like that a year or so. Arthur had been saving up money, enough to move out of the shelter and buy a bigger house. Arthur thought this was the start of their life. Soon after Alfred proposed. They got married. Don't ask how they could afford it, but they could.

It was one of the best days in Arthur's life.

They started a family. Had two kids. Two girls actually. Named Shannon and Elizabeth. Arthur cared for them. But from here on it was a downwards spiral. Alfred stayed out. He saw more of his friends that he saw his kids. He'd be out the whole days, the whole nights. He still didn't have a job. Arthur paid for everything. Why wouldn't Alfred be here with him. The Brit had tried talking to him, but Alfred just shrugged it off, saying he was tired and went to sleep. This continued. Arthur saw less and less of Alfred the next months.

Arthur was sitting up, waiting for Alfred to come home. The Brit didn't know what he was doing, he was probably messing around with some other chick. When Arthur asked, the answer he got was 'hanging out with friends'. When Alfred came home, he always smelled alcohol. It scared Arthur how much Alfred had changed. Arthur had told Alfred about his father's drinking problem. Did he really want to end up that way?

He looked up when he heard the door close and someone rustle around in the hallways. Looked like Alfred was home. The American looked at him surprised when he entered the living room, he hadn't expected Arthur to stay up. They went with the regular 'where have you been?', and Alfred just replied that he was at the bar with friends. The British man swallowed. He'd give Alfred an ultimatum.

"You have to make a decision, Alfred." Arthur started, looking at the floor instead at his lover.

"Leave tonight, or live and die this way. Because I promise you: If you continue like that, you can't stay here any more."


End file.
